


Figuring Stuff Out

by rottenshippa18



Series: New Adventures [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Agender Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Starting Over, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenshippa18/pseuds/rottenshippa18
Summary: Yuya and Shingo have gotten together and Akaba wants to meet with them to discuss something with them. So they invite the two of them to a café that they like a lot so they can sort things out and attempt to start fresh. Shingo isn't sure what to think but Yuya encourages him to hear Akaba out before he rejects the request from Akaba to start fresh. This involves trans characters, polygamy, polyamory, and established relationships as well as agender characters. Please pardon me if I use anything offensive in terms of the language I'm using for this fiction. I know two transgender people in my life and one genderfluid person as well, one of the transgender people being related to me and the genderfluid person being a beautiful and wonderful cousin and a great friend and my transgender cousin who ended up being a great friend to me and a person I enjoy spending a lot of time with when I can. This one is for the two of them who have played a big part in my inspiration in my life and I hope everyone enjoys this. For those of you uncomfortable with these types of fanfictions, please leave the page and find something else to read. For everyone else though, enjoy.





	Figuring Stuff Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miscellanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/gifts).



Figuring Things Out

Shingo was sitting on the sofa in the apartment he's started renting with Yuuya. Both of them are now adults and have made their relationship official and have been going strong for quite a while now. A few years have passed by since the events of the Dimensional War and over time things have improved for everyone. There was still one person on both of their minds that they hadn't exactly had the best interactions with. The same person had just sent Shingo a text, asking to meet up at the café thist back person liked. This person happened to be none other than Akaba. They hadn't gotten along great with Shingo and Yuya and things did seem a bit tense, so Shingo was uncertain of whether or not to accept Akaba's invitation.

"Yuuya, I have to ask..." Shingo started, pausing to think about how to thread his words in the right way. Shingo Sawatari was very charismatic but there were those moments when he would be uncertain and would need to think about what he was going to say before he said it.

Yuuya looked at him and smiled. "Shingo, you can ask me anything. You should know that full well. You're not only a great friend, but more than that, my boyfriend and I'm happy to answer any question you have, no matter how personal it might be. I'm here to listen and be there for you, not just as a friend, but more importantly now, as your boyfriend." Yuuya replied looking at Shingo and voicing his consent to tell him anything. Shingo trusted Yuuya now with anything he needed to say, so he figured he might as well ask the question.

Shingo sighed in relief and looked at Yuuya before speaking. "Yuuya, do you think we should accept Akaba's invitation? We didn't exactly get along with them great but then again, our interactions weren't all bad. So I'm just not sure which path we should take to go about this. That's why I want you to help me make the choice. Though, as your boyfriend, I'll accept whatever choice you make in the matter." Shingo said, admitting to Yuuya that he would back his choice 100%.

Yuuya looked at Shingo and then smiled. "Yes, Shingo. I honestly think we should. Even though it might be against our better judgement to do so... Somehow I have a feeling that this will be a choice that we'll both have no regrets in the long run of it." Yuuya replied, giving his verdict.

"Alright. Then we'd better get moving. I'm sure Akaba is waiting for us and I think from what I recall, that café that they like so much is right down the street, a block from my old house." Shingo said, gathering his things, making sure he had his wallet, coat, ID if he needed it, all the things they would both need for these kinds of trips. He also made sure he had their apartment key so that they could get back in alright. After gathering everything he would need, cell phone included, making sure he had all the basics for their outing, he grabbed his coat from the coat rack near the door putting it on as it was a cold November that morning and they needed to make sure they were dressed accurately for the weather.

Yuuya smiled and grabbed his basic necessities as well, wallet especially and pulled on his own jacket and locked the door as the two walked out towards the café that was across the street.

Yuuya smiled as he saw Akaba waiting for them both inside. Akaba paused as their heartbeat started to speed up a little bit. They were rather nervous about making the request they were about to make, but being the risk-taker that they were, Akaba decided they'd go for it, even against their better judgement.

Akaba paused before threading their words together properly as they walked in and sat down at the table they had arranged for the three of them to sit at together.

"Hello, Shingo-san, Yuuya-san." They said, starting off with proper greetings.

"Hello Akaba-san." Shingo said at once, thinking about the words he would say as well.

"Hello Akaba-san. It's... actually good to see you." Yuuya stated warmly to Akaba making them a little surprised.

"Why would it be good to see you?" They ask, looking confused, a cocked eyebrow being a clear sign. 

Shingo is the first one to speak up. "Because... We wanted to talk to you as well." He confesses the truth, nervous, yet scared, and also a little relieved that Yuuya thought it was a good idea.

Akaba smiles a little at this knowing both of them had a common desire in their wants to talk to each other.

"Alright. That's fair enough. Do you guys... want me to order you something to drink?" Akaba pauses, carefully thinking about his words before Shingo speaks up.

"Sure. I'd like that." He says, clearly surprising Akaba, as Shingo didn't usually let others buy things for him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you guys would like that. Do you have any preferences on what you two enjoy for beverages?" Akaba asks them, looking at the two of them with a slight genuine smile on their features, though they are trying their best to hide that they are actually smiling deep inside. 

"Yes actually. Would you mind getting us some hot chocolate Akaba-san?" Yuuya is the one to answer this time. 

Akaba nods, waiting for their server to come over and take their orders.

When the server comes, she happily obliges to their requests and tells the barista their orders.

"So, Akaba-san, what did you want to talk to us about?" Shingo asks, pausing to threads his words towards Akaba carefully, cautiously avoiding gender-associated words as Akaba didn't enjoy being referred to with such pronouns. Akaba's smile fades briefly before they speak up and start to answer.

"Shingo-san, Yuuya-san, it's clearly come to my attention that my actions during the war were very improper, not how I should have been acting at the time. I should have shown the two of you a lot more respect, shouldn't have snapped, lost my temper, little things like that, and I certainly shouldn't have manipulated you two the way I did and looking back on my actions as an adult, I realize that I owe the two of you at least an apology." They say, looking at Yuuya and Shingo who look at Akaba with a very surprised look before Shingo pauses to think.

"Yuuya, do you think we should accept their apology?" Shingo asks Yuuya, uncertain of the choice he should make.

"Shingo, I think we should accept their apology. Everyone deserves a second chance and Akaba is no exception. My parents always taught me growing up that everyone deserves at the least a second chance, a chance to start fresh and try to do things again, the right way." Yuuya said, looking at Shingo with conviction.

"Alright. I understand though it will take a while for my forgiveness to be fully earned though at the moment, I'm willing to give them a second chance, for your sake Yuuya because it's a lesson your own parents taught you and it wouldn't exactly be fair to refuse them a second chance." Shingo says to Yuuya, understanding his words.

"Akaba, while both of us admit that some of your actions were a rather cruel, unkind, manipulative and some of them were unforgivable, we understand entirely and we will give you a second chance. Though Shingo will need time to fully come around. My parents taught me that everyone deserves a second chance." Yuuya tells Akaba, making Akaba smile a little bit bigger and the three are soon interrupted by their server bringing them their drinks.

"I'm... glad that you both chose to forgive me. I am well aware that my actions were very much so inexcusable yet both of you chose to give me a second chance and that... actually makes me happy." They say, pausing to word their next sentence. "I was going through a lot during the war, so with all the stuff that was being put on my plate, I was left being scared and then stress just kept getting the better of me with time and I didn't think I would be able to be... forgiven by the two of you so it surprised me a lot." Akaba confesses, feeling a little bit happier knowing that they were forgiven.

"That's understandable Akaba-san though some of your actions will take a little bit of effort before we can officially excuse those actions." Shingo confesses to Akaba honestly. Akaba nods in understanding.

"I understand. Thank you guys, for letting me have this second chance. Yuuya, you have a big heart, one of the biggest I've ever seen and Shingo... you're goofy, cute and you're both excellent Duelists that I not only recognize as equals... But also have had a large crush on for a long, long time." Akaba confesses surprising them both.

Yuuya holds his own breath in surprise before speaking. "I-is that true? Akaba-san?" Yuuya asked, looking at Akaba clearly very surprised.

"Yes, it is. Straight from the horse's mouth as the saying in America goes. I love both of you, and I would be honored if not today then at least someday, we could all be lovers to one another." Akaba confesses looking at Shingo who is clearly shocked. 

Shingo's mouth is agape when he realizes that the sentiments Shingo felt towards Akaba were actually the same as the ones he for for Yuuya and he understood in an instant.

"O-of c-course!" Shingo's mouth says in shock.

Akaba lets a sigh of relief escape their lips. Akaba lets a small smile grace their face as Shingo blushes at the sentiments. 

They pause to piece the words in their next sentence together. "That's a big relief. I'm glad that the feelings are mutual. I was actually quite scared of the feelings being unrequited." Akaba says with honesty and conviction in their tone. 

"Let's all go home together shall we?" Yuuya asks, making a small smile grace Akaba's beautiful, bold blue-violet eyes, their face becoming lightly dusted with a pink blush as they smile.

Shingo is the one to unlock the door, before yawning at how late in the evening it had become. Akaba, of all people, was the first one to follow suit, to their own and everyone else's surprise. Yuuya, however, was the one who ended up yawning in sleepiness the last surprisingly because typically, Yuuya was the one who would be the guy who enters the house late and yawns and just goes to sleep on the nearest comfortable surface that he could find, be it a couch, sofa, recliner, or a bed, when he was tired enough, he could actually fall asleep anywhere, just as long as it was comfortable.

Akaba sighed, looking and opening up a small necklace their family, their younger brother, Reira had bought for them when Reira himself had turned 17, just merely two years ago. Inside their necklace, was a picture of the two of them, and they were smiling, genuinely happy at the events life had given them thus far. But a few weeks later, when Akaba had turned 21, their "parents" were killed by the private mafia of one of their rivals. Akaba had never considered the people who were killed as their parents, denouncing them as their parents shortly after Reira had turned 17, opting to become Reira's guardian in their place and taking it upon themselves to gain custody of Reira, no matter what it took. Shortcomings would definitely occur on their journey to forgiveness from everyone involved in their "parents'" mess and that it would definitely not be the easiest journey for them to make, but knowing that their conviction and drive to at least try gave them the courage they needed to start with the two duelists they loved a lot. Yuuya Sakaki and Shingo Sawatari were the two duelists' names and it put a smile on their face to see them accept their request to start over and let their relationship blossom, as three lovers. Akaba ultimately had it the roughest out of everyone involved in their parents' mess and the stress had built up to the point where they were unable to prevent themselves from lashing out and this put a damper between Shingo, Yuuya and Akaba on their own and as time passed the three now-lovers, relationships between various members of the group of people involved in their parents' mess had slowly begun to repair, slowly beginning to mend over the course of time, it had put a smile on Akaba's face but they still felt guilt for making them clean up the mess that Himika and Leo made, even though Akaba had denounced the two of them as their parents. It was bittersweet for them because Akaba had been manipulative and that made them feel no better than their ex-father. In fact, they felt as they were just as bad in that right, if not Akaba feeling that their actions were worse than their ex-father's actions, even though Leo had begun a dimensional war between the four dimensions. Himika was no better than Leo was, with Akaba knowing that she was the one who manipulated them into doing some of these manipulative deeds and being so manipulative by dragging innocent people into the affairs that were only between Himika and Leo, and this made Akaba felt betrayed by their parents, or the people they once called their parents with pride. Now, they felt that they didn't deserve to call themselves their "parents" not after Leo beginning the dimensional war, and Himika making Akaba get people involved who had no place in fighting this war. Instead, Akaba just bitterly told them before denouncing the two as their parents, that they never should have let their own children make others get involved in something that was supposed to be between themselves and that innocents should never have been dragged into such affairs. That was the final time that Akaba had the willingness to speak with their "parents" at the time. Now, Akaba was finally able to let such bitter memories go as the Leo Corporation was sold to another company who saw an interest in buying the company and it was promptly renamed after the sale went through and all was said and done. They no longer had to deal with the corporation any longer since they elected to sell it to another company after Himika's and Leo's deaths, not that their deaths affected Akaba personally though Reira was still affected so they at least took Reira to the funeral service, for Reira's sake and the final chance Reira would have to say goodbye for one last time. Akaba was finally able to let things go and have a somewhat normal life again and let things finally gradually return to whatever was the closest to "normalcy" in life, even though in humans, everyone had their quirks, and no such thing as normalcy in behavior was actually existent. Normalcy in health was certainly present and Akaba admitted that, but in behavior, everyone had some form of a quirk and normalcy in behavior was nonexistent as they quoted their own words.

As Akaba closed their necklace for the night, they removed their necklace and set it on their new shared nightstand and climbed into bed, nestling themselves beside Yuuya who was on the opposite side of Shingo and Akaba smiled softly before saying two important things to them.

"I love you, Shingo Sawatari and Yuuya Sakaki. Goodnight, my loves." They whispered in their two lovers' ears. Yuuya and Shingo both blushed before pausing to reply.

"I love you too Akaba-san. Goodnight, my love." Yuuya replied kissing Akaba's cheek goodnight, making a light pink dust their cheeks softly.

"I love you as well, Akaba-san. Goodnight, my love." Shingo said, kissing his lover, Akaba's cheek goodnight and another shade of pink dusted their cheeks, before the goodnight messages were exchanged between Yuuya and Shingo before the three of them all slept, the morning's events unknown. However, the three of them all knew, that things were gradually getting better over time.

**Author's Note:**

> miscellanium, this one is for you, and the transgender cousin I mentioned, and a genderfluid cousin, and is dedicated to the two cousins I mentioned in the summary but they will remain anonymous. This chapter details the part where Shingo and Yuuya both decide to forgive Akaba and to start anew, but with Akaba joining their relationship after the three of them reveal the mutual crush that they had on each other. Even though forgiving Akaba might have been against better judgement, a lesson from Yuuya's parents from when they were younger helped reassure them that their choice was one they would not regret in the long run. That being that everyone deserves a second chance. So Shingo and Yuuya decided to forgive Akaba and knew that it would take a while for them to repair their relationship to where it was going to be better to the point where fights would be more seldom but the words both Yusho and Yoko told Yuya when he was growing up, that everyone deserves a second chance, were what convinced the two of them, Shingo and Yuuya to decide to forgive Akaba. Because, I have a firm belief that everyone deserves a second chance and I'm reflecting my beliefs through the story as well, having Yuuya believe in second chances and that Shingo should at least follow through with Yuuya's choice, to be a supporting lover and let the wounds heal with time and give the second chance because, in fairness, I hold true to my beliefs, and it gives me the conviction needed to say the words even though forgiveness might be beyond someone's reach. Because my belief in second chances that Yuuya has the same belief in, would drive Shingo to accept Akaba's apology even if it might go against better judgement.


End file.
